The institute of electrical and electronics engineers (IEEE) 802.16 standard provides a technique and protocol for supporting broadband wireless access. The standardization had been conducted since 1999 until the IEEE 802.16-2001 was approved in 2001. The IEEE 802.16-2001 is based on a physical layer of a single carrier (SC) called ‘WirelessMAN-SC’. The IEEE 802.16a standard was approved in 2003. In the IEEE 802.16a standard, ‘WirelessMAN-OFDM’ and ‘WirelessMAN-OFDMA’ are further added to the physical layer in addition to the ‘WirelessMAN-SC’. After completion of the IEEE 802.16a standard, the revised IEEE 802.16-2004 standard was approved in 2004. To correct bugs and errors of the IEEE 802.16-2004 standard, the IEEE 802.16-2004/Cor1 was completed in 2005 in a format of ‘corrigendum’.
Recently, to maximize performance and communication capability of wireless communication systems, attention is paid to a multiple input multiple output (MIMO) system. Being evolved from the conventional technique in which a single transmit (Tx) antenna and a single receive (Rx) antenna are used, a MIMO technique uses multiple Tx antennas and multiple Rx antennas in order to improve efficiency of data transmission and reception. The MIMO system is also referred to as a multiple antenna system. In the MIMO technique, instead of receiving one whole message through a single antenna path, data segments are received through a plurality of antennas and are then assembled into one piece of data. As a result, a data transfer rate can be improved in a specific range, or a system range can increase with respect to a specific data rate.
The MIMO technique includes transmit diversity, spatial multiplexing, and beamforming. The transmit diversity is a technique in which the multiple Tx antennas transmit the same data so that transmission reliability increases. The spatial multiplexing is a technique in which the multiple Tx antennas simultaneously transmit different data so that data can be transmitted at a high speed without increasing a system bandwidth. The beamforming is used to add a weight factor to multiple antennas according to a channel condition so as to increase a signal to interference plus noise ratio (SINR) of a signal. The weight factor can be expressed by a weight vector or a weight matrix which is also referred to as a precoding vector or a precoding matrix.
The spatial multiplexing is classified into single-user spatial multiplexing and multi-user spatial multiplexing. The single-user spatial multiplexing is also referred to as a single user MIMO (SU-MIMO). The multi-user spatial multiplexing is also referred to as a spatial division multiple access (SDMA) or a multi user MIMO (MU-MIMO). A capacity of a MIMO channel increases in proportion to the number of antennas. The MIMO channel can be decomposed into independent channels. If the number of Tx antennas is Nt, and the number of Rx antennas is Nr, then the number of independent channels is Ni where Ni≦min{Nt, Nr}. Each independent channel can be referred to as a spatial layer. A rank represents the number of non-zero eigen-values of the MIMO channel and can be defined as the number of spatial streams that can be multiplexed. As a method for transmitting a weight, there is a method for transmitting a weight vector by using a pilot.
Meanwhile, to support various and effective data transfer methods in the wireless communication system, data is transmitted by being assigned to a logical resource region and then by being mapped to a physical resource region. This process is called permutation. Various permutation rules are defined in the IEEE 802.16 standard. A permutation zone is a region where the same permutation rule is used. The same pilot structure is used in the same permutation zone. In the MIMO system, each user may require a different rank. When a selected pilot structure is suitable for a user who requires a high rank in the same permutation zone, users who require a low rank unnecessarily use a large number of pilots. That is, limited radio resources are wasted due to unnecessary use of pilots.
Therefore, there is a need for a method capable of effectively transmitting data by adaptively assigning pilots according to a rank of a user in a permutation zone.